


Moon

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Fenrir is not Remus father, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Snape is Harry's Dad, Werewolf, Werewolf Harry, and so is Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus job is to protect Harry and all harry wants to do is find the father of his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make this point once again because I am going insane, Remus is not Fenrir Greybacks son!  
> Remus was kidnapped when he was a baby but he was human and not Fenrir's son, his children was killed!
> 
> sorry for any spoilers but this is getting on my nerves.

Remus walked quietly into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw 16 year old Harry standing there he tilted his head in confusion as he looked at him “Harry?” Remus called out to him, the teen jumped and spun around and looked at him  
“Remus ...your here thank Merlin.” He said, the wolf waved his wand and the kitchen was lit up, there Remus froze his heart stopped and he forgot how to breathe. There his cub stood covered in cuts and bruises, there was blood staining his clothes   
“Harry wh…what happen?” The man asked him, the teen looked down at the ground before looking back up at him   
“I need to find Fenrir.” He said, Remus just looked at him   
“Did he do that?” He asked   
“No this was my uncle.” Harry answered him. Remus walked up to him and touched his bruised cheek   
“Oh cub, I’m so sorry but why do you want to find Fenrir?” 

Harry bite his lips before he dropped his glamour making the older wolf gasp in shock as he looked at his cub, there stood Harry a over skinny bruised teenager and he was pregnant “He raped you?” Remus gasped his jaw dropped as he looked at Harry  
“Ummm no...no I wouldn’t call it that not if I wanted it right?”Harry asked him   
“What do you mean... its Fenrir Greyback why would you willingly want to have any form of …of contract with him?” Harry touched his bump before looking back up to him   
“I taught myself how to become Animagus and it is a black wolf, I’ve been sneaking out of the house though the bars in my window and… and I would run in the wood and for a little while I would forget about Voldemort, this war, Dumbledore wanting me to be his weapon and my uncle trying to get into my pants. I started seeing this wolf not just on the full moons you know, I just thought it was a wolf and then things happen and one morning I woke up and saw the wolf next to me was Fenrir.” Harry said as he started to sway. 

Remus moved quickly to catch the teen before he fell; he caught Harry and held him in his arm as he looked down at his cub that was looking up at him with watery green eyes “Please Remus I need you.” He whimpered as he held onto him. Remus pulled Harry into a hug and held him close   
“My baby cub I’m sorry for everything that happen, I will help you I promises you.” He whispered as he carried him out the kitchen “Come on we will rest for the night.” Harry nodded and curled up in Remus chest “Tomorrow we will look for Fenrir.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry and Remus went to find Fenrir, the teen was worried what would happen as they stood at the territory line “N...Now what?” Harry asked Remus looked down at the teen before looking back up the woods   
“We will stick to the path and hopefully we will meet the pack guards.” Harry bites his lip and touched his bump   
“Will they attack us?”   
“They might, we’re both wizard regardless that I’m a wolf and your pregnant, but they might smell Fenrir on you and let us though to see him.” Harry was starting to feel unsure about this plan now but he didn’t see what choice he had Dumbledore had wanted to kill his unborn child “Just stay calm and don’t look at them in the eyes and don’t say anything that make them think your being disrespectful.  
“Okay.” Harry whispered as he took Remus hand for comfort as they walked into wolf territory.

An hour of walking Harry started to flag and Remus started to worry “Harry?” Remus whispered as he knelt by the teen,  
“I’m okay.” Harry said, Remus wasn’t so sure but didn’t have time to do anything as Remus was knocked to the ground “REMUS!” Harry screamed as he watched the wolf and Remus fight on the ground “STOP STOP PLEASE WE JSUT WANT TO SEE GREYBACK!” Harry cried…oh god hormones…   
“Don’t worry Raven we will take you to see our Alpha.” Came a husky voice, Harry looked around to see a middle age man walking towards him  
“P...Please don’t hurt Remus.” Harry begged, the man snorted as he grabbed the back of Harry’s shirt   
“We will see what our Alpha thinks.” He purred as he touched Harry stomach, the teen eyes widen in fear as he looked down at the hand on his stomach “Oh you’re a ripe one.” He grinned as he dragged him off “Bring the traitor!”

Remus was having trouble standing as the wolf pulling him had his claws in his side making hard for him to breath. Harry was being pulled forcefully by the wolf in front of him, the teen hand his hands on the bump feeling his eyes burn with tears as he walked trying to look back at Remus. “What do we have here?” Fenrir called out as he stood in front of them.  
“We found these two walking the path.” The one holding Harry nodded towards his friend who pushed Remus to the ground “The traitor wolf and his cub wanted to see you and the raven here is ripe, he is with child.” Fenrir looked towards Harry and tilted his head  
“Baxs take your hand off my mate.” Fenrir said calmly, the tall wolf stiffen as he looked towards Harry “Now!”Fenrir growled, Baxs dropped Harry, and the teen scrambled to Remus   
“Remus…Remus are you R...Remus.” He whispered as ne touched the man. Fenrir stood over Harry and knelt in front of him   
“Knew you would come but why the traitor?” the wolf asked  
“He’s been protecting me; Dumbledore wants to kill my baby…our baby.” Harry said “Please don’t hurt him he’s… he’s my dad.” Harry said wincing at the pain in his side, watching Harry for a little long Fenrir nodded   
“Alright… Mark, Walt take Remus to the healer’s hut and get him looked at and Bexs’ as your put more stress on my mate you can take him to the healer’s hut as well, make sure no spells have been used on him and any blocks are taken off.”  
“Yes alpha.” They all said   
“And keep an eye out for unwanted guests!”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in the healers hut and looked at Remus as they looked at him; he could feel Bexs gaze burning holes into his stomach “What?” Harry asked, the blonde wolf jumped and looked up to see Harry looking at him   
“I...I just wanted to know why my Alpha would pick a skinny runt like you?” He said coldly, Harry looked down at the bump and rubbed it   
“I’m Animagus I can change into a wolf and I would leave my home at night and I would met this large sliver wolf.”   
“You’re Inkia?” Bexs asked, Harry shrugged and looked back to Remus as he saw the healer fix the broken ribs in Remus side   
“I guess so.” Harry hoped Bexs would leave him alone now but he seems to want to ask more questions. Harry rubbed his eyes as he was giving a potion and told drink it, the teen took it and downed it all in one go before shivering at the horrid tastes  
“You said he’s your dad?” Bexs suddenly asked, Harry looked back at him and frowned   
“Yeah so?”  
“So is he? I mean your Harry potter the Great Harry Potter your mum and dad are…”  
“I know who they are… but they are not my real mum and dad they were a plant by Dumblefuck.”  
“Harry?” Remus called out, the teen sighed and looked at him, and it’s the look he always got from Remus whenever the man heard him swear  
“Sorry.” Harry said with a tried smile  
“Bexs.” The wolf jumped and looked around to see Fenrir standing there “Go on your rounds.”   
“Yes Alpha.” The blonde stood up and walked out the hut in a hurry leaving Harry and Remus alone with him.

Fenrir casted his amber eyes over the two and then to the healers “Well?” He growled at them, the older woman walk forwards and frowned at Fenrir   
“This one will be fine in a couple of days just cuts and broken ribs, and the poor boy needs lost of rest he is to stress out.” She growled at the Alpha   
“And that’s my fault?” Fenrir asked giving her a dark look, the healer stood her growled and snarled at him   
“He’s been abused you great big fur ball and didn’t need to be pulled and dragged along by that brute of yours!” Harry stood there watching with wide eyes, he didn’t know what to think this woman was talking to Fenrir and the wolf stood there taking it all “You better take care of him Fenrir because I swear to Merlin I will make a fur coat out of you yet.” She growled before coming quiet again   
“You may leave Aggie.” Fenrir said softly she nodded and walked out with the other.

Harry sat next to Remus and helped him sit up; Fenrir stood there and looked at them “I knew I shouldn’t have left you with those muggles.” Fenrir said Harry looked down “You’re going to have to take the bite you know?”   
“Can’t I stay human?” Harry asked looking up at him   
“No... Unless you want to be torn apart at the next full moon.” Fenrir said, Remus growled at him   
“I’ve never attacked him on the full moon; it’s just your bull shit.” Remus sneered at him   
“You’re his father you wouldn’t, he’s my mate I wouldn’t but the others here would especially as ripe as he is.” He said waving to Harry’s bump; the teen warped his arms around himself “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or to our cub…or your father but you must take the bite for your safety do you understand Inka?” Fenrir whispered as he ran his fingers though Harry’s back hair   
“I understand.”

Dumbledore looked at Vernon with anger, the fat whale of the man stood there getting redder and redder “You were meant to make sure he didn’t leave?” the white hair man said with a cold anger   
“I don’t care that freak is out of our lives for good!”  
“That freak is a gold mind.” Dumbledore told him “Do you have any idea how long I’ve worked to get him to be perfect weapon and you go and fuck it up by letting him get pregnant and running away.” He told him as he pointed the wand into his chest   
“He isn’t fucking family!” Vernon snarled back, normally he believes his weight would get him anywhere when it came to bullying people but he was up against a wizard, Dumbledore pushed the wand into Vernon’s throat and stun him as if he jolted him with electric   
“Now listen to me you fat dirty muggle when I finely get that boy back he is staying here until he is 17, if and I mean if I can get to behave you will look after him like a fucking prince do you understand me I want that child and Harry alive not half dead, because if you fail me again everything I gave you will fall and your wife who knows shit will learn everything you have done.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up after he got the bite, he sat up and rubbed his eyes wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder sits up, looking around hut he lived in he rubbed his bump feeling a tiny bit of magic reach out to him “Shhh I know I’m sorry mummy upset you but it had to be done.” He told the child within him. He looked around for a shirt; there was a knock on the door as Harry picked up a baggy shirt off the floor “I’m up.” He said while he put the shirt on the door open and Remus walked in.

“Hey cub how are you feeling?” Remus asked as he walked in with a cup of tea for the young man, Harry looked up at him and smiled   
“I’m good dad thank you.” He smiled tiredly as Remus sat down on the bed of furs handing Harry the cup of tea “Umm thank you.” He whispered as he took a sip of the tea, he shivered happily at the hot sweet liquid travel down his throat he gave a happy sigh “Where is Fenrir?” He asked looking at the older wolf   
“Hunting.” He said, Harry sighed but this times sadly   
“I don’t think he likes me very much.” He told Remus, the dusty blonde of warped his arm around Harry’s side and let his son rest his head on his shoulder   
“I think he does like you but he’s just trying to keep you safe.” He answers carefully; Harry looks up at him and sees Remus looking at the door of the hut   
“You don’t believe that do you?” Harry asked hurtfully, Remus kissed Harry’s head and smiled at him   
“I do think he cares for you, if you continues to feel like this we will leave and so to America or somewhere, where your happy.” Harry smiled at him and drunk his tea and looked at the liquid in his cup  
“How come you’re the only one who makes tea the way I like?” Harry asked, the wolf stood up with a smile at him   
“Easy I’m your father.” He said as he walked out the hut.

Remus scanned the pack looking for Fenrir to see if the wolf has come back, walking towards the hunting hut where the group of hunters put their catch “Greyback can I speak to you?” He asked, the silver hair wolf turned around and looked at Remus   
“What do you want pup?” He asked with a grunt   
“Can we talk in privet?” He asked, the older wolf walked away from the hunting group and walked off to another hurt   
“What is it?” He asked   
“If you claim that my son is your mate then why are you treating him as if he is a pariah?” Remus said looking at the Alpha, Fenrir looked at him as if he said something that wasn’t even possible   
“What are you talking about?”   
“What I am talking about, how about the fact you have been cold towards him after you claimed that he is your mate!” Remus growled, the older wolf rolled his eyes as he looked at Remus   
“I care for him Remus I do, if I didn’t he wouldn’t be here.”   
“What the hell do you mean?” Remus asked   
“If I didn’t care that was pregnant I would have told you both of go back where you came from, I’m not in the hobbit of keeping mates not after last time.” Remus looked at him waiting for him to tell him more “The bitch ran off two of my cubs and three other pack member’s cubs, the Ministry killed my cubs and gave the other pups to wizards looking for children, they were not wolves they were born human.” Remus looked at him and scratched the back of his head “I did find one pup and bit him when he was 7.” At this Remus looked up at him   
“What?”   
“Yep it was you; I remember you were a cleaver baby.” Remus just looked at him and took a step back   
“You’re joking?”  
“I’m not very good at telling jokes.” He told him and then he rubbed his chin “Or being told jokes.” He smiled “But I am telling you the truth about this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrir went to see Harry to sort out the mess he made, he left Remus to think about what he told him that he was a born werewolf not a bitten one, of course Remus thought Fenrir meant he was his son but the older wolf told him he wasn’t that he was other pack member’s child that was taking from the pack. He knocked on the hut door and walked in, Harry was still sat on the bed drinking of tea “Inka.” Fenrir called softly, the teen looked up at him as he put his cup down on the floor   
“Hello Fenrir.” He said with a smile   
“I had a talk with Remus.” He tells him as he sits next to him on the bed, the dark hair youth ran his fingers though his hair pulling it back into a short pony tail   
“I see.” Harry answers him   
“I love you my little Inka and our child.”   
“Then why are you so cold to me.” Harry said, Fenrir cupped his cheeks and nuzzled his neck kissing the soft skin   
“I don’t mean to be it’s who I am, I will try to be warmer for you.” He whispered to him, Harry shivered as he felt the wolf’s hands over his skin.

Remus was still stun by what Fenrir told him, he sat in outside looking into the camp fire as he tried to sort through his thoughts, Aggy walked over to Remus and sat next to him “Penny for your troubles?” She asked, Remus looked up at long grey hair woman. Remus runs his hands though his own hair   
“How...How long have you been in this pack for?” He asked her, Aggy tilted her head and thought for a moment  
“Ummm I’ve been here as long as Fenrir has been Alpha.” She told him,   
“That is a long time.” She smiled at him and patted his knee   
“What is trouble you Remus?” She asked him as she watched him look back at the fire crackling in front of him.  
“Was I born in this pack?” He asked   
“Oh may yes... I helped your poor mother though her pregnancy and her labour she and your father were so heart broken when that Bitch, it killed them.” She said looking back at Remus and saw the shock on his face “Oh you don’t know.” She said   
“W...What happen?” Remus asked, she took his hands and looked at him   
You were only two and at the time Fenrir had this mate Della she was a witched turned wolf, she had twins beautiful baby boys. But she got scared by the Dark Lord’s up rise and the fact that a few wizards and witches have started to make a huge noise about werewolves mainly rouge ones but they made it bad for us.” She tells him  
“I heard Fenrir did help much either.” Aggy chuckled   
“No he didn’t but he went crazy after what happen with Della. She took the twins and you and three other cubs and she ran to the Ministry, I’m not sure happen but she and the twins ended up dead and you and the others were given to wizarding families because you were not wolves. The problem was finding you again the others; you were easy to find the family who took you in, the man you called father shot his mouth of in front of Fenrir and at the time he was in a sate.” Remus looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes “He wasn’t thinking, when he climbed though the window and bite you that is when he knew who you are but the damage was already done.” She said, Remus pinched the bridged of his nose and rubbed his face   
“Why didn’t anyone tell me…Merlin it’s like everyone is keeping secrets from me and Harry? Dumbledore took my son from me and my mate and he lied to Harry about everything.” He cried as he buried his face into his hands, Aggy placed her hand on his back and rubbed small circles trying to comfort him as the wolf started to cry.

Harry came out the hut to see Remus with his face in his hands, walking over Harry heard Remus talk to Aggy, he walked slowly over until he stood in front of his father “Dad?” He whispered, Remus looked up at his cub and pulled him into his arms, Harry held on to him and let his father bury his nose into Harry’s neck and breathed in the teen’s scent to calm his nerves “Dad, it’s okay.” Harry whispers “It will be okay, you will see.”  
“I know cub.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore hissed as he the order members left his offices, “How hard is it to find a 8 months pregnant boy and a werewolf!” he growled to too Snape who was still in the room “Has Voldemort said anything about the brat being in his cells?” Snape watched the man pace the floor before speaking  
“If he has Potter and Lupin in his cells he hasn’t told us.” The Potion master said as the old man snarled and threw something across the room and walked up to Snape and grabbed him by the front of the potion master’s robes and pulled him pushing him into a glass cabinet making him hiss as glass dug into his skin  
“Go back your master and grovel find out where that bloody brat is, I don’t give a flying fuck about the wolf just get my weapon!” Dumbledore squeezed his hand around his throat. Snape magic lashed out and saw into Dumbledore’s thoughts what he was planning what he’s done and who Harry’s other father was

Dumbledore pulled back feeling Severus’ magic burn his hand “Still can’t control your magic blood sucker, get out of my sight and don’t come back to this school or to your job until you find where my weapon is.” He walked away letting the dark haired man walk way like nothing happen. He carried on walking away and heading towards his dungeon, he wasn’t listening to the teachers that were calling him as he slammed the door shut to his offices.

Snape the fell to the floor and sat with his back against the door his face buried into his hands and let out an painful cry as he felt his whole body shiver. “He’s my son.” He whispered, he felt sick now, he felt sick at how he treated Harry how he belittle him mocked him and made him feel worthless. Pushing himself up and staggered over to his bed room and waved his wand sending his things into a small case and bag. He walked over to the fire place picked up a handful of green power and threw it into the fire place “Riddle manor!” 

Voldemort looked up when Snape appeared in his private chambers, Lucius was sat there watching his friend stumble though looking like hell “You haven’t has your blood to day.” Lucius said  
“I have.” He sat down taking the glass from the blonde’s hand and down the win before throwing the glass into the fire place. “I saw inside Dumbledore’s head.” Snape said as he felt the eyes on him. Voldemort leaned forward and looked at him   
“What did you see?”  
“Sicking things, I saw what he’s done to students when he started as a teachers and…what he’s being trying to do to my son.” He said quietly  
“Son what son?” Lucius asked  
“Harry.” He whispered as he looked to the fire place, Voldemort stood up and walked over to him  
“Harry as in Harry Potter?” Snape nodded and looked up at him “Your son is Harry Potter!”   
“16 years ago I started dating Remus Lupin, I did it at the time to get back at Black and Potter but I don’t know what happen, we slept together. Then at some point I turned my back on him I didn’t know he pregnant.” The other two listen to him talk before Lucius spoke  
“You say he has plans or Pot…Harry.” The blonde said to the Potion Master, Snape turned to look at him with wide eyes before looking up at the Dark Lord   
“What he did to you.” He said and Voldemort’s eyes darken as he turned away from them   
“Your son is save Severus he and his other father are with Fenrir.” 

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone nuzzling his neck and hands rubbing all over him. He open his eyes and turned to look at the Fenrir who was smirking at him “Morning Inka.” He whispered as he kissed up and down his neck and shoulder.   
“Fenrir.” He giggled softly as the hand rubbed more over his bump soothing the kicking baby with in him “W…What are you doing?” He asked shivering as he felt the large wolf’s hard member rub between the cheeks of his bum   
“Well I am planning on taking you here and right now.” Fenrir growled into the skin.

Harry moaned just as the bed room door open and Remus stood there looking at the large wolf “Fenrir out of my son’s bed.” Harry groaned and laid back down as the large wolf kissed Harry on the lips before slipped out of the bed unashamed of his naked body as he walked out the room before looking back at the flushed teen   
“See you later Harry.”   
“Not if I have anything to say to it.” Remus growled as he ushered the wolf out of his hut  
“He’s my mate Remus he’s already knocked up how much more trouble can he get into if he laid with me again?”  
“That’s the point Fenrir he is pregnant and a months off giving birth and sex if off the cards do you understand!” Harry was now in the door way with a sheet warped around him watching as his dad kicked the alpha out of the hut.  
“He’s the alpha.” Harry pointed it out  
“I know.”  
“You just cocked blocked the alpha.”   
“I know.”


	7. Chapter 7

Week later…  
Snape turned up at the wolf pack sight, Fenrir wasn’t thrilled about having a double spy turn up especially as Harry was here. Fenrir walked up to him making sure Harry didn’t see the man as he nodded to Snape to move into an empty hut. Once the door closed Fenrir stood towering over the slim man “What do you want Snape.” The Alpha growled at him   
“I know Harry’s here I want to see him.” Snape said, his voice was slightly broken as he spoke   
“Is he?” Fenrir asked  
“Tom told me.” The wolf looked him over, he looked a wreck his hair was slightly wild there was bags under his eyes his normally smart clothes were mess   
“And why should I let you anywhere knew him?” Fenrir asked crossing his arms “How do I know you won’t take him back to that hazbin Dumbledore?” Snape looked at him with dark eyes before rushing towards the wolf snarled at him as he pushed his wand into his throat   
“Because he’s my son you great big fur ball!” Snape snarled at him, Fenrir pulled the wand out of Snape hand and pushed the vampire back before throwing his wand back to him   
“I know that I can smell it but that doesn’t me I trust you with my mate and cub.” It took Snape all of 5 seconds to realised what he meant and it didn’t at all make him too happy   
“YOU FUCKING DIRTY MONSTER RAPED MY BOY!” 

From out of the hut it sounded like an epic battle happening the whole hut shook Remus stood watching with a heavily pregnant Harry watching as the empty home look like it about to splinter “Dad what’s happening?” He asked   
“Fenrir is fighting someone.” He said, Bex stood next to them as he ate nuts from his hands   
“Vampire, one of the Dark Lord’s vampires came to the camp.” Bex told him as he looked down at Harry who was rubbing his bump   
“Why is there a vampire here?” Harry asked “Why would Voldemort send a vampire to us?” He as panicking. Remus warped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his neck   
“Shhhh cub it will be alright Fenrir won’t let anything happy to you.” He whispered as he tried to comfort him. 

A few seconds later a dark clothed man was thrown out of the window and landed in front of Harry and Remus in the mud. The teen jumped and held onto Remus tightly as he was the vampire pushed himself onto his front and looked up at the green eyes teen “P…Professor?” The dark haired teen whispered as he looked into the dark onyx eyes of Severus   
“Harry.” He whispered to the boy as he reached out and touched his face “What has that monster done to you.” Remus pulled Harry back and shield him way as he looked at Snape   
“No you can’t take him you can’t have him.” Remus snarled, Harry looked frighten as the rest of the pack watched waiting. 

Fenrir stepped out of the hunt and looked as Remus was protecting his cub and Fenrir mate. “SNAPE WILL YOU STOP PUTTING STRESS ON MY MATE!” Fenrir yelled as the vampire looked back at him   
“MY SON WILL BE COMING BACK WITH ME AND AWAY FROM YOUR DIRTY HANDS!” The vampire growled as he stood up looking back at Remus whose eyes were bright amber and looked ready to change into a wolf. “Remus please our son need taken some where safe please…”  
“Harry’s safe with me and his mate.” Remus said as he looked down fright green eyed teen “I’m sorry my beautiful cub but Snape is your Father but he rejected me and you when I told him about you.” Remus told him, Harry looked back at Snape who was watching them   
“He made me forget Remus, he made forget please I …your my mate and he’s our son I’ve sent to much time being something I’m not please Remus.” Snape pleaded “Harry has to be thought of this is not the place for him.”  
“You are not takin my mate!” Fenrir snarled “Inka and cub came back to me this is there they belong not in your messy war.” The wolf told him.

Harry was trembling as he looked at them and then he felt pain his stomach “Ahh!” He cried out as everyone look at him “Harry.” The teen looked up at Remus with frighten eyes as he felt something wet spread down his legs and pool at his feet   
“D…Dad…” Harry whimpered  
“Oh god.” Snape said as he watched his son clutch his swollen stomach, Fenrir rushed over and knelt by him and touched his stomach   
“Aggy!”Remus called out as Harry’s gripped his shirt. The healer was there by their side in a flash   
“His waters have broken, come on dear with me.” She told Harry as she and the other guided him away with the whole pack following. 

Snape stood there shocked when Remus turned to him and frowned “If you want to be part of your son’s life then start bloody walking with is he’s about to give birth to our Grandpups.” He growled, Severus jumped and followed Remus blindly as they walk over to where Harry’s been building his nest, they stood outside with the others before Remus turned to him, his face was blank of any emotion with it comes to Snape “Stay here I will see if cub will let you in his nest.” Remus walked inside leaving Snape alone as he goes inside.

Harry is laying in his nest of blankets and pillow as his clothes being pulled off him, he grunted in pain as Remus walked over to him and took his hand as he ran his fingers though his damp black hair “Hey how are you doing?” He whispered to him   
“It hurts!” Harry growled   
“Shhh it will but it will be worth it.” He smiled as he watched Fenrir pace “Do you want your other father in here?” Harry looked at him and nodded quietly   
“You will stay as well right?” Harry whimpered to him   
“Of course I won’t miss this for the world.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was hours before the first pup was born, and it took no time at all his brother to be born. Harry panted as he looked down at the two small pup that was being warms in Remus hands and Fenrir’s hands and looked up worried “W…Why are they… puppies?” He asked   
“Inka we mated when we were animal’s form our pups will look like this until there are 3 years old.” Harry looked as the pups were placed on his chest, he watched them nuzzling closer to Harry for more warmth making a little noises.   
“S…So they will become human?”   
“What are you afraid off?” Remus whispered as he knelt by him   
“I don’t care that they are werewolves I’m just scared that people will try to hurt them in this form.” Harry whispered, Remus chuckled lightly as did Fenrir who nuzzled Harry’s neck   
“Don’t worry cub your pups will be fine.” Remus whispered as he ran his fingers through the thick black hair “They are beautiful, don’t you think so Snape?” Remus asked as he looked over his shoulder at the shocked vampire  
“Y…Yes very just like their mother.” Snape said, Remus looked at him and smiled at him before looking back at his cup  
“I’m just going to speak with your Father and to give you and Fenrir time to bond with your pups.” He smiled softly at him as he kissed his forehead.

Remus stood outside with Severus, the other wolves stood trying to look into the hurt “He had twin boys.” Remus told them, Snape watched as the whole pack cheered and hugged Remus before they walked off talking about having a party. Before Remus turned to look at the vampire “You broke my heart Snape, it took everything I had not to die after what you did. I went to Sirius and James and told them everything. I bonded with Sirius to keep me and Harry alive I hated you.” Severus took Remus hand   
“Which one is your hut?” Snape asked, Remus frowned and looked toward the hut next to the one Harry built his nest   
“That one.” Snape pulled him out the view of the other wolves and into the hut.

Severus closed the door, he kept his hands on the door trying to control himself as he turned to look at his the wolf that belong to him. He watched Remus picked up a few items off the floor before he turned to look at the vampire “Well are you going to speak?” Remus asked, he could see how vulnerable Remus is he still looks so small so beautiful and Snape snapped. He rushed the wolf who was still asking him question and pinning him to the wall and kissed him. 

Remus growled at him and tried to push the vampire off but at last it seems that the vampire was stronger than Remus. The vampire moved his mouth down the wolf’s neck and sunk his fangs into skin. “S…Severus!” Remus gasped as vampire started rutting against to him “S…Stop.” Remus moaned and turned his head even more. Severus growled in Remus neck as he moved his hands to pull at the wolf’s belt he pulled his fangs out of the man’s neck and licked the blood that escaped. Remus pushed Snape away and looked at him panting “You think trying to fuck me will make forgive you?” He growled  
“It wasn’t my choice Remus, I didn’t want to hurt you I love you and he took everything we had and twisted. Please Remus I just want to be in your life in our cub’s life.” Remus looked at him and runs his fingers though is his hair   
“How do I even know you won’t leave me again won’t turn away from your cub!” Remus yelled, as Snape walked up to them wand warped his arms around him and held him close to him   
“I won’t, I promise I won’t” He purred into the wolf’s neck, Remus closed his eyes trying to stop the tears running down them “Please Remus let me in.” 

Harry was in Fenrir’s arms as he held onto their pups, the teen was happily warm and feeling comforted by his mate “We need to name them.” Harry said sleepily, Fenrir smiled and kissed his forehead as he looked down at the sleeping pups   
“We will talk about names when you are rested my Inka.” Fenrir whispered, as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck  
“Ummmm I want to name one Sirius.” Harry yawed as he closed his eyes resting his head against the wolf’s large chest listening to his heart beat  
“Perfect.” He smiled as Harry fell asleep in his arms.

Dumbledore was beyond angry his golden goose is missing and now he sent away is best potion master away “I need to find him, he will soon be 17!” He growled to himself as he went to sliver ball on the shelves behind him, placing it on his desk he moved to picked up a small vile of red liquid and poured it over the sliver ball and waited “Come on find the brat?”” He hissed as all the ball did was hummm “How could have he have different blood?” He snarled throwing the ball across the room and out a window.


End file.
